victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayleigh Hamilton
To be honest, I don't even use Kayleigh. The only OC's I'm using is Brandon and Adrianna. But I'm still thinking about not deleting Kayleigh. She's just away for a while. Appearance 'Hair Colour: Blonde, all the way. ' 'Eye Colour: Green. ' 'Trademark: Clothes ' Kayleigh's style aren't like the styles girls these days have. She's really comfortable in jeans,leggings,shirts and a pair of Converse. She usually lets her hair loose, because she's too lazy to comb it, but when she has to pull it into a ponytail, she does. Family Family Member My parents are Yvette and Francis Hamilton, I both love them but since the split up, I'm not really sure. Kevin Hamilton is my bro, well younger bro. Haven't seen him since the divorce, I miss him though. When mom and dad we're still together, we we're a some sort of happy family, but when mom found out dad was cheating with some girl, mom filed divorce. I'm not really sure what I feel for dad now, but I still love him, I wish he would drop that chick and get back with mom. History I am the eldest daughter of Yvette Hamilton and Francis Hamilton. Both of my parents are great singers, but they aren't famous. The Hamilton family was really from Chicago, but we moved when I was 2. When I was 4, my mother bore my younger brother Kevin, when I turned 10, my parents got divorced. Kevin went with my dad and mr with their mom. Kevin and I haven't seen each other since. Personality I could possibly one of the most awesomest friends you could have. I'm very VERY cheerful, I will try to make you laugh and smile, if you're in a bad mood. When you mess with me, I will take a grudge on you. I can also be a total mean girl at times. She also can be wacky or looney at times, but in a good way, Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris He's cool.No, he isn't cool, HE'S AWESOME. Beck Oliver Not sure.. Cat Valentine I don't understand her at times, but she's cool. Jade West I'm not really that fond of her. Robbie Shapiro He's kinda weird. Why does he always bring that puppet? Tori Vega She's awesome Trina Vega I don't understand. How did she get here?! With other Characters Lacy Campbell I think she's adorable! Although I still wonder how she got in High School. Oh right! She skipped! Go it. :P PICS!! tumblr_lcxq6u14bu1qdonldo1_400_large.png Hayden Panettiere Photo Shoot Pics Koolstarz.blogspot.com (1).jpg Actress-girl-hayden-panettiere-hayden-penetierre-Favim.com-141547.jpg Hayden-panettiere-300x300.jpg hayden_panettiere.jpg hayden_panettiere_300x400.jpg hayden-panettiere-2.jpg hayden.jpg shih-tzu-4.jpg|Its Coco!! Benson-Shih-Tzu.png|Still Coco.. :3 Facts *I have dog named Coco. *When I'm at home, I uses my hairbrush as a microphone and sing and dance in front of the mirror. *My favorite colors are Black, Orange & Blue. *My favorite Holidays are Haloween, Christmas and my birthday. *My favorite song is 'Payphone' by Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa *I like wearing hats, so sometimes she wear a beanie or a cap. *I own a skateboard. Message from the owner To be honest, I love RPing Kayleigh, since I based her off the sunny side of me, that I only show often. I tend to act emo, but I don't do anything emo related. So anyways, yeah I based her off me, since this is the only place where I can express my sunny side, I decided to express it through Kayleigh. So yeah. I also like Kayleigh because I used Hayden P. and she's one of my role models. I'm blabbing now, so ..PEACE OUT! Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kayleigh Hamilton Category:1994 Births